


Capricious

by bracari



Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Meriwether is jealous of stable boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meriwether Compeyson finds it absolutely necessary that Arthur Havisham is taught a lesson. And his mouth really is quite lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricious

Meriwether stopped before the door, trying to assess the activity inside. At first nothing could be heard, only the barest shuffle of cloth and quiet breathing. Had Arthur been asleep, there would certainly be some snoring. He had once surprised Arthur into wakefulness and could still hear the thunderous noise in his head. Pressing his side against the door, the only change was the increased smell of dusty wood.

The activity didn't cease as he quietly opened the door. The bed was occupied as he had predicted and its occupant very engrossed in what he was doing. Arthur was kneeling, ass up in the air and fingers writhing in his hole. The afternoon light filtered through the lacy curtains by the window, casting an orange glow onto Arthur's hair, Arthur's legs as they held him trembling on the mattress and, not surprising at all, the bottle that lay empty by his feet. Two fingers were already in, Arthur's breathing growing more laboured, each tease opening him up more and more. His other hand lay hidden by Arthur's shirt, but the stroking motion was evident even from the door. Suddenly the room did not seem as silent as before, and Compeyson found that blood had rushed to his centre.

Arthur was yet to notice the invasion, and Meriwether closed the door as softly as he could manage to ward off any stragglers in the corridor. It seemed it was not quiet enough, and Arthur jumped in the bed, scrambling to hide himself in his shirt, a feat impossible due to the diminutive cloth and wide expanse of skin showing.

"C-Compeyson! Don't you know how to knock?" he stuttered, reaching for the sheets and trying to make himself as presentable, taking the circumstances into consideration.

"Don't you know how to turn a key?" Meriwether replied, doing that himself.

Arthur flushed increasingly, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his flesh. He mostly succeeded, but Meriwether did not fail to notice that it also made for a more uncomfortable position. Eager to increase the uneasiness of the younger man, he sat down on the other side of the admittedly narrow bed.

"Hello, dear Arthur. How are you this afternoon?"

Arthur met his eyes and the tell-tale signs of the usual anxiety showed in his narrowing eyes, tight shoulders and impatient mouth. His hand was comically hidden behind his back, as if Meriwether could not smell what he had been doing, even if he had gone temporarily deaf and blind. His companion had no answer to give him that would not give him grief to part with, so he just stared.

"I see you have taken to... capricious activities." Meriwether mused, taking off his jacket and setting it by the bedside table. Arthur followed the movement, uncrossing his legs ever so slightly. "Was the alcohol not enough?"

He could see the tip of Arthur's cock now, flushed like his face. He wondered if it was as shy as Arthur himself.

Meriwether set his cuff links by the jacket, calculating how much he could increase that lovely flush. "You are a very wicked boy, Arthur. Very undeserving of my undertakings." he added, rolling up his sleeves. Arthur was yet to look from the jacket, but his erection had not subsided a bit. That wouldn't do at all.

Smiling, he put his hand on Arthur's knee, drawing a soft gasp. Arthur closed his eyes, fisting the hem of his shirt tightly in his hands. Encouraged by the reaction, Meriwether naturally slid his hand towards his inner tigh. The reward was ever greater as Arthur drew out a moan that had Meriwether squirm himself. How wicked indeed.

"You are very eager." he told him, a breath quieter than he meant to. He cupped Arthur's face with his other hand, mirroring the gesture from a couple of days before when he had also been squirming, only with a greater amount of tears. He cried very prettily. As he dragged his thumb over the rosy mouth, the thought occurred that he had not kissed it yet. The night he had found out about his employer's secret, Arthur had tried to, but hadn't gotten very far. He wondered what would happen if Meriwether kissed him now, when the power balance had shifted. Would he submit? Would he cry? Would Arthur find in himself the spite to bite him? He would have to withhold any meeting with Amelia for the following days. Or he could pretend to have defended her honour in the pub or the streets. He wondered if that would be believable. He'd never fall for his own schemes.

Arthur's mouth had opened during his musings and his eyes redirected to Meriwether's. Tentatively, his tongue lapped at the thumb with a deal more spit than necessary. Meriwether was surprised and delighted.

"What's to be done about this?" he asked, drawing nearer. Arthur shifted and his legs uncrossed completely, fully revealing his cock. Meriwether smiled, feeling his own stir.

"On all fours facing the headboard."

Arthur stilled in his ministrations, eyes wide. Meriwether thought he deserved a little encouragement, so he hitched his hand higher on the silky thigh, appreciating the increase of warmth and hair. The resulting moan was decadent.

"I won't repeat myself."

Legs trembling, Arthur did as he was told. Grabbing the bed frame, he displayed himself fully to Meriwether. The trembling had decreased, but with a spine so tense and fingers gone white from the force he held himself to the headboard, his body was vibrating off the bed, waiting in anticipation for what Meriwether had to give him. His buttocks were lovely, very different from a woman's but still softer than they looked, he mused as he ran a hand upwards from his thighs. He wondered how they would look as flushed as Arthur's face, and found he needed to know. If only for curiosity sake.

Shifting, Meriwether dragged the twisting sheets to the feet of the bed. He raised his hand. "I'm going to enjoy this very much, Arthur."

A beat of silent expectation, and the sudden sound of flesh on flesh sounded viciously loud in the bedroom. Arthur whimpered and his purchase of the headboard faltered, temporarily unbalancing him. Meriwether grabbed him by the hips.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur gasped through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to deal with your mischievousness." he replied, slapping the other buttock "You are in dire need of corrective measures."

Arthur gasped again, though his spine lost its rigidity. "I correct what I said. Why are you doing this?" he asked, earning another slap. "To humiliate me?"

Meriwether bent over Arthur's back, shirt to vest, and whispered in the younger man's ear."If I wanted to humiliate you, i certainly wouldn't do something you found so...enjoyable." he said, touching Arthur's cock. The effect was mediate as Arthur's legs completely gave out and he found himself stuck between the bed and Meriwether.

"Oh god..." Arthur muttered as Meriwether removed his hand and used it to raise him up again.

"I said, up on all four." Meriwether repeated, louder than he had before. For the first time, Arthur readily complied. He was clearly expecting the hand to return, but was disappointed as it only found his buttocks again. And again. And again. By the time Meriwether was feeling his hand becoming numb, Arthur's ass was a marvellous shade of pink only matched by his face. His hands trembled in their grip and his thighs quivered. Sweat stuck his shirt to his back and ran down his thighs. His cock still lay heavy, not as hard but even more flushed. It was time for Meriwether to change tactics.

"Tell me, Arthur, did you father spank you?" he asked after a moment of watching Arthur try to reach for his shaft and keep both hands on the headboard. The question made him turn around.

"He did not, you bastard." Arthur replied, earning a final slap for his potty mouth. He did not turn back and stared defiantly at Meriwether. Or at least as defiant as he could, taking into consideration he was half naked and had spent the last quarter of an hour moaning around Meriwether's spanking. He ought to do some more, really, but the tightness in his pants was becoming rather cumbersome.

"He missed a very good opportunity to properly discipline you. You'd be very cooperative." he commented, retreating down the bed and rising to his feet.

"What, now? Have you disciplined me enough? Do I need to hold to the wall for another fifteen minutes? Or should I just resume my...capricious activities?" Arthur spat, face contorting into a pretence of anger. Meriwether tilted his head, considering the expanse of the bed. Narrow, but it would do.

Ignoring the questions, he set to remove his shoes. Then his socks, and afterwards his vest. All displaced to the bedside table with the utmost care and grace as Arthur hovered on the bed, still looking at Meriwether. "What are you doing?" he eventually asked.

"I'm preparing myself, dear Arthur."

"What...for?"

Only his trousers remained, and even those were removed. Slipping out of his unmentionables, Meriwether lay down by Arthur's side, completely naked and looking at the younger man. "You are going to fuck yourself on me." he replied, stroking his own cock.

Arthur's breathing stuttered and halted for a second. He closed his eyes and dragged himself away from the headboard. When he found air again, Meriwether had already grabbed one of his hands and put it on his chest. "Well, Arthur?" he asked "Are you going to take too long?" The way Arthur frowned and did his customary pout was, in a word, delicious. Meriwether wanted that mouth to open up for him. He wanted it around him.

"Yes, your highness. Shall I suck you off first?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow and canting his hips.

"Now that you mention it, that would be very thoughtful." he replied, continuing to stroke himself and drawing Arthur's attention to his length. The younger man stared, tongue flicking across his bottom lip. His own cock was growing harder under the gaze.

Seemingly decided, Arthur moved and straddled Meriwether's legs. His right hand covered Meriwether's, eliciting a unpredicted gasp. He had not expected him to be as quick. Taking it as a victory, Arthur bent over, slapping Meriwether's hand off and licking a long stripe up his full cock. With nowhere to put his hands, Meriwether grabbed Arthur's messy curls and alternated between a caress and a pull as Arthur lapped greedily at his slick. He could feel Arthur's cock hitting his knee with Arthur's movement and the wet trail it leaked on his skin. It was indecent and so very enjoyable. Meriwether couldn't help but comment, smirking around a moan.

"Your mouth was made for this. You should not speak ever again." he hissed as he felt teeth, heart stuttering and half-gasping out a laugh "I did not think you had it in you." Meriwether looked down and was transfixed by the sight of Arthur Havisham expertly licking the veins around his cock, eyes fiercely staring upwards over his long eyelashes. Arthur twirled his tongue and got up on his elbow, glaring at Meriwether and sliding out with a pop. "Clearly, I do." He said. And kissed his tip.

Meriwether barked out a laugh, head hitting the pillow. "If I had known some cock sucking would get you to stop being so sour, I'd have done this a long time ago." he confessed, reaching towards Arthur's arm and forcing him onto his knees again. "You have prepared yourself enough before my arrival."

Arthur hesitated. "I only used two."

"Two what?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Two fingers."

Meriwether sighed "The things I do for a good shag." he said, dragging Arthur up by the arm and laying his hand on his ass. Losing no time because his member was feeling very impatient, he started to penetrate Arthur with his middle finger. The younger man tensed at the intrusion, as if he had not been fucking himself deep as of Meriwether's arrival. He smirked. "Is my finger that good?"

"Shut up." Arthur moaned, rolling his hips and accidentally brushing their cocks. It was Meriwether's time to gasp as Arthur's forehead touched his, damp with sweat and matted curls sticking to his eyebrow.

"It's almost as if you've done this before." Meriwether commented. Arthur pierced him with another look "Do you think I haven't?"

Meriwether scoffed but the spite was lost in a moan as their lengths touched again. He inserted another finger. "You? I can't imagine the opportunities arising with your father looming in the house?"

Arthur's mouth twisted. "How do you think he found out?"

Meriwether's chest rumbled with laughter. "Oh, no wonder he cut you out." Arthur started to meet his fingers in earnest so Meriwether rewarded him with another. He was so hard. It was becoming unbearable.

Arthur moaned as he removed his fingers. "You are going to be so good right now."

Doing as he was told, Arthur moved down Meriwether's body and grabbed his cock, aligning himself. Looking at the man underneath him with swollen lips, he eased himself little by little on his length. A long moan as dragged out of him, almost silent.

"You must be used to being quiet." he noticed "Tell me, how many men have fucked you before your father found out? How many were in your bed, just across the corridor from your sister's?"

Arthur was fully seated on Meriwether's cock now, legs open wide and cock jutting out, untouched. Tilting his head, he looked at Meriwether.

"How do you know they were the ones doing the fucking?" he answered, and proceeded to rock down.

Meriwether hissed. Arthur was, for all that he had been preparing himself, blissfully warm and tight around him. His movements were slow and drawn out, and Meriwether found himself sweating with the effort of not raising the younger man up and increase the rhythm.

"You...ah...must have seduced quite some stable boys."

Arthur stopped and Meriwether found purchase on his hips, willing him to rock down again. It did not work out as Arthur had apparently very strong thighs.

"How do you know they were stable boys?"

For the second time that day, Meriwether found himself rumbling with barely held laughter. "There probably weren't many men available to these...capricious activities."

Arthur rocked down and moaned "Not many, no. Just enough." His pace was wickedly slow and Meriwether was desperate for a release.

"Were there any like me?" he asked, bucking his hips and trying to meet that sweet, hot spot and enveloped him so deliciously. Arthur threw his head back in laughter and his neck stood out in stark relief as the afternoon light faded. He laughed for a good half minute before rocking down again and replying.

"No...There were not."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." Meriwether commented, bucking higher.

"Probably not a compliment." Arthur replied, mouth twisted in a smirk. Well, wasn't he cocky.

"I will endeavour to change that." Meriwether said, pushing Arthur onto his back. Narrowly missing the bottom of the bed, the younger man was confused a not a little bit disappointed. Rising to his knees, Meriwether grabbed his ankles and put them on his shoulders. He found this a much better view, Arthur will his curls strewn in a halo, flushed face and neck and that incredible mouth. Sliding inside again, he proceeded to show just how lovely that position was.

Arthur did not find offence in the change in position. It allowed for a deeper undertaking and Meriwether was quick to notice the exact spot that made him shout. "Not...like your...stable boys...at all." he said, punctuating each word with a thrust. Arthur's reply was so loud he had to cover his mouth.

"Shh...You'll find being kicked out in this state would be most frustrating." he informed him, in danger of raising his voice himself. He'd have thought that with the secret meetings Arthur must certainly have had with the stable boys, a great deal of silence would have been learnt. Unless Meriwether truly wasn't like the stable boys.

Smirking, he increased the rhythm, burying himself in that warmth. Arthur's ankles had crossed behind his and pressured Meriwether forward. He complied, finding himself growing hotter with the exertion. Arthur shouted as Meriwether canted his hips in a particular way, sound audible even through the hand on his mouth. Switching his hand's bruising hold on Arthur's thigh, he fisted the sheets and started thrusting brutally. He was becoming rather tired of drawing out his pleasure and, as he felt Arthur release, untouched, between them and his hole clench around him, Meriwether met his climax shortly after.

Collapsing of top of Arthur, his hand drifted towards the other man's curls, tugging slightly. Arthur turned towards him with his signature pout. "I hate you so much."

Meriwether sighed. Arthur exhausted him.

Taking advantage of still being inside that wretched creature's hope, he gave a little thrust and grinned at the resulting whimper. "You adore me." he said, and because the day was going splendidly so far, dipped his head and kissed the pout from that abused mouth. Arthur, for all his speech of hatred and venom, did not complain. Much better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I found that this fandom was remiss without a PWP fic.  
> tumblr: malchikelf.tumblr.com


End file.
